


It was within your power to fix me

by OftenWrongSoong



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Pencils, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftenWrongSoong/pseuds/OftenWrongSoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	It was within your power to fix me

[](https://ibb.co/DYd9cjH)


End file.
